Lord Boros
Lord Boros is a character from One Punch Man, he is the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, a group of alien invaders who are responsible for the destruction of A-City. Like Saitama, Boros faces a self-imposed existential crisis, becoming so powerful that nothing gave him thrill anymore, opting to travel to Earth because of a prophecy saying he would find a worthy opponent. He is the primary antagonist of the Alien Conquerors Arc. Story Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Boros first appears with his spaceship in A-City commanding a mysterious group of alien invaders and, without an apparent reason, he completely destroys the city with the sole exception of the Hero Association's headquarters, due to its high resistance to damage. Saitama, who was in the building, then broke into the spaceship and effortlessly eliminated Groribas and Geryuganshoop, two of Boros' top subordinates, much to his surprise. Face to face with Saitama, Boros starts explaining him that he attacked A-City because of a prophecy that foretold he would find a worthy opponent. Annoyed, Saitama punches Boros, berating him for destroying A-City for a stupid reason. Unexpectedly, Boros survived Saitama's lethal punch and with his armor destroyed, he unleashed his true strength and prepares to fight a surprised Saitama, going all out. During the battle, Boros hits Saitama with all of his power, including his trump card: the "Meteoric Burst" ability, and without caring for his spaceship, attacks Saitama continuously before he can even react, kicking him all the way to the moon. Saitama returns by jumping from the moon and begins to counterattack; hitting Boros with a barrage of punches. Even after being reduced into pieces, Boros' regenerative abilities are so strong that he recovers almost immediately. Eager to end the fight, Boros decides to use his other trump card: the "Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon" to destroy the planet. But before the beam could hit the planet, Saitama used his own trump card: the "Serious Punch" which repels Boros' beam and critically damages him. Defeated and incapable of regenerating from the heavy damage, Boros compliments Saitama for the splendid battle. Boros' last words show that he knew Saitama never showed his full potential during the battle, saying that Saitama is way too strong, and that as a result, the prophecy that he had gambled on was a lie. Boros dies while a victorious Saitama leaves the ruins of the star ship. Crossover Appearances 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum Boros is one of the DLC characters from Pack 2 and one of the alternative final bosses of the game, the other ones are Dezrath, Zamasu, Dio Brando, Heathcliff, Altair, Madara Uchiha and Android 21 (Evil). EX/Challengers Boros is one of the bosses of the game. Trivia *Boros is ranked 11th in the character popularity poll. *At first, Boros looked more human and had a steel-plated looking armor with a skull ornament. His design was later changed by Yusuke Murata in order to look more alien. *Boros was the first opponent of Saitama that survived after getting punched, much to Saitama's surprise. In fact, he is the very first of Saitama's opponents that took more than one punch to kill, Saitama even considers him to be the strongest person he ever fought so far. However, Boros knew all along that Saitama was holding back. *The origin of Boros's name is from a game ONE played. *In an interview where ONE is questioned about who would win in a fight between Boros and Garou, ONE says it would be a "good match"; however, Garou is stronger in close combat. *Boros is one of the few that can sense Saitama's immense power. The other one is Carnage Kabuto. *Boros is actually an allusion to one of ONE's previous works, Taiyo Man (Sun Man). In the story, the final boss was too strong for the plot to progress and it took 20 years in real time before ONE came up with an opponent strong enough to fight him. *Murata states he and Deep Sea King are his favorite monsters due to the impact they've had on the series. *He is the only monster so far that can destroy a planet. Category:Shonen Jump Category:Anime Category:One Punch Man Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Aliens